Friedrich Paulus
Friedrich Wilhelm Ernst Paulus was an officer in the German military from 1910 to 1945. He attained the rank of Generalfeldmarschall during World War II, and is best known for commanding the Sixth Army in the Battle of Stalingrad, including the successful advance toward the city and the less successful attack in 1942 (Case Blue) stopped by the Soviet counter-offensives during the 1942–43 winter. The battle ended in disaster for Nazi Germany when about 265,000 personnel of the Wehrmacht, their Axis allies, and the anti-Soviet volunteers were encircled and defeated. Of the 107,000 captured, only 6,000 survived captivity and returned home by 1955. Paulus was taken by surprise and captured by Soviet forces in Stalingrad on 31 January 1943, the same day on which he was informed of his promotion to Generalfeldmarschall by Adolf Hitler. Hitler expected Paulus to commit suicide, citing the fact that there was no record of a German field marshal ever being captured alive. While in Soviet captivity during the war, Paulus became a vocal critic of the Nazi regime and joined the Soviet-sponsored National Committee for a Free Germany. He moved to the German Democratic Republic (East Germany) in 1953. Battle vs. Bernard Montgomery (by Deathblade 100) Montgomery: Paulus: The sound of gunfire died to a halt. Bernard Montgomery and five of his British soldiers cautiously enter a bombed out city. As they turn down a street, they look into an abandoned warehouse. In the warehouse, Friedrich Paulus and five of his German army are sitting around a table observing a map. One of Montgomery's soldiers pulls the pin of a Mills Bomb and throws it through the window. One of the Germans shouts a warning to his general, before the grenade explodes. Montgomery continues to push onwards just as one of Paulus' men fires his Karabiner 98k, killing a British soldier. Paulus orders his men to fall back further into the warehouse. One of Paulus' soldiers fires his MP28, killing another British troop. A burst of fire from a Sten cuts the German's joy short. One of Paulus' men raises his Karabiner 98k, just as a shot from a Lee-Enfield took him in the chest. One of Paulus' men pulls out a Mauser C96 and shoots the rifleman in the head. A round from Montgomery's Webley hits a Wehrmacht soldier in the neck. Paulus and his remaining soldier run into a store room. Paulus' sole remaining soldier picks up a Flammenwerfer 41 and waits. One of Montgomery's soldiers turns the corner only to be roasted by a blast of fire from the flamethrower. Montgomery fires a bust from his Sten, hitting the fuel tank of the Flammenwerfer and causing the weapon to explode, killing the user. Montgomery fires his Sten at Paulus hitting him in the leg. The German fires back with his MP28, missing the British general. Paulus tries to limp back to his dead colleague's Mauser, before Montgomery's remaining soldier fires a shot into the German's chest with the dropped Mauser. Montgomery links up with his comrade and says "For Britain!" in victory, before walking out to link up with his army. Expert's Opinion Montgomery won due to better Long Range and Special weapons. While Paulus was a good strategist, his better pistol and SMG were not enough to seal the win for the German. You also have to take into account that Montgomery was also able to beat Erwin Rommel, who was a more superior commander than Paulus ever was. So if Montgomery was able to beat a commander like Rommel, than Paulus simply could not compete against a better strategist and a better general, and thus giving the British general the win. To see the original battle, votes and weapons, click here Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Communist Warrior Category:World War Warriors Category:German Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors